


You say Christmas, I say Yule

by LolaIbz



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'll add more tags, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Hicsqueak baby, tis the season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaIbz/pseuds/LolaIbz
Summary: Three times Hecate corrected Pippa and one time she didn't
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentagle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	You say Christmas, I say Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys. It's me again! And I finally graduated! Yeeeeeeey! So to commemorate my favourite holiday of the year, here's a series of oneshots I'll be adding cause tis the season <3 Bear with me, guys. Plus, I promise this summer (Southern Hemisphere) I'll continue my fanfics on hiatus.

The fairy lights hung leisurely above the window, casting a warm glow that bathed the velvety drapes of the curtain. Outside, the snow fell noiselessly in a careful plunge towards the ground, adorning every surface with a frozen glaze. Inside, a well-fed fire blazed in the fireplace and two witches bustled around putting the finishing touches on a lavish meal. 

-" This looks wonderful and positively mouth-watering. I never knew you had a knack for cooking" - Pippa returned from the kitchen and winked at her companion, who blushed profusely without stopping plating the food -

\- "It's not that impressive. Besides, cooking holds a certain resemblance to potion making" - the darker witch said as she finished cutting the meat in perfectly simmetrical slices - 

-"Mmh, fair enough" - Pippa hummed as she poured the wine. A subtle waft of red fruits and wood reached Hecate's nose. Pippa raised the glass holding it against the light coming from the fireplace and eyed it curiously - "The shop assistant said it was a very attractive crimson and I must admit she was right"

-"Well, I don't know about your visual preferences but it does smell of cherry and oak wood" - Hecate observed off-handedly, focused on primly arranging the vegetables into neat groups - 

\- "And it certainly tastes of cherry and oak wood" - the pink witch sentenced licking her lips - "Here" - she said as she cupped the other woman's cheek and leaned forward capturing her lips -

Hecate froze in the middle of her exhaustive vegetable management, spoon still in her hand while Pippa deepened the kiss. Slightly fuller lips moved tenderly over her thinner ones while a dexterous tongue invited her to share the perfect pairing of wood, fruits and musk.

-"Exquisite" - Pippa purred and licked her lips like a dangerous feline who had just gotten a taste of a long desired meal - "Now, let's try that Wellington beef. I'm famished"

Hecate composed herself best as she could but the blush remained on her cheeks. She placed the plates alongside the millimetrically aligned cutlery and switly rounded the table to pull the chair for her companion. Pippa smiled at the gesture and squeeze her arm in acknowledgment.

-"Oh, Hiccup. Everything looks wonderful. I'm so glad we're spending Christmas together" - the pink witch said -

-"I don't understand why you insist on adressing as Christmas a solemn festivity such as Yule" - Hecate countered good-naturedly -" That garish ominous event the non-magical people use to hold every year has no resemblance whatsoever to a festivity intended for silent meditation, remembrance and self-discovery for rebirth" 

Pippa had always known her friend came from a very traditional witchin family and by now, she could recite all of Hecate's arguments on every Sabbat of the wheel of the year. But she had always taken secret pleasure in goading Hecate into friendly arguments.

-" You're much too strict, Hiccup. Yule is also a time for raucous celebration and feasts. Plus, having students from non-magical families at Pentagle's has made me grow fond of the nickname"

-"I'm sure if Mildred Hubble of all people can adress the holiday appropiately as Yule, so can your students" - she said as she pierced through a piece of meat -

"Did you just acknowledge Mildred Hubble?" - Pippa teased -

-"Do quit this pointless banter and eat before it gets cold" - Hecate sentenced but Pippa could see the amusement in her eyes - 

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of soft conversation and more wine. By the time they were done with dessert they had moved to the large chaise lounge in front of the fire. Pippa wrapped her arms loosely around her lover and told her about the postcard she'd received that morning from Aspen, where her family was spending the holidays.

-"They must be running the sky resort staff ragged. I can only imagine what kind of antics my parents must be up to" - Pippa laughed -

Hecate only hummed absent-mindedly by way of a response but kept fiddling with to box in her pocket.

-"Hiccup? " - Pippa tried again - "Hecate?"

-"Yes?" - the other witch startled -

-"I was asking whether you'd be up for going skying. Are you alright?" - the pink witch rubbed Hecate's forearms -

-"I'm fine" - Hecate answered leaning away to sit properly - "I just..."

-"What is it?" -Pippa frowned -

-"I... have something for you" - 

-"Oh, Hiccup. We should wait until morning to open up our presents, you're such a naughty girl" - Pippa smiled playfully-

-"I would much prefer to give it to you now if you are not too opposed to make an exception" - Hecate eyed her companion warily -

-"Of course, darling. I was only teasing, you can give me whatever you want now. I'm sure I'm going to love it" - Pippa's smile was intended to be reassuring but Hecate's stomach was well and truly in knots -

The potions mistress stood up abruptly and got on one knee just as quickly as she had stood up. Pippa's brows shot up to her hairline as Hecate fumbled with her pocket until she produced a small blue velvet box.

-"Pippa, I have loved you for a very long time" - she started, her thumb moving over the box in a sweeping motion to still her nerves - "I know I'm not easy to deal with, that my standoffish behaviour is often mistaken as disinterest and that I'm not given to grand displays of affection. But regardless of my multiple... emotional shortcomings you've never given up on me even when I don't deserve your kindness" - Pippa opened her mouth to reply but Hecate raised a hand - "Allow me to finish" - Pippa acquiesced and Hecate went on - " I have hurt you time and again and I regret it bitterly but I've vowed to never let that happen again. I love you, Pippa. I love your unrelenting kindness, your bright intellect and admirable determination. Even your stubborn pride infuriates me and makes me fall in love with you all over again" - Pippa emitted a joyful giggle and Hecate smiled - "I will not make the same mistake twice, that's why I need to ask you..." - Hecate's nimble fingers lifted the lid carefully and the light caught in a small oval-shapped pink diamond - "Pippa Pentagle, would you grant me the honor of binding your life to mine?"

Pippa's breath caught in her throat and tears of emotion welled up in her eyes. She had expected many things but this. Her best friend, lost and found again, the woman she was madly in love with, her lover and confidante. The only person who held the power to tear her apart and put her back together again. Her Hiccup. 

She didn't need to think. The love for the woman kneeling in front of her, the love that had grown tenderly in her heart since her teen years, sometimes squashed by the odds of life but nonetheless strong and present and undeniable, left no room for doubt. 

Pippa threw herself at Hecate and wound her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

-"Yes, yes, yes, yes. One and a thousand times yes, Hecate Hardbroom" - she cupped her lover's face and swopped in to capture her lips in a searing kiss - "You know, for someone who claims to be unromantic that was quite the declaration" - she said leaning away from the kiss to regain her breath -

-"Well, maybe it's your bad influence" - Hecate smirked and Pippa snorted -

-"Great, then. Now, would you put it on me?" 

-"Of course" - Hecate took Pippa's hand and with the utmost tenderness slid the ring in an elegant finger. The white gold highlighted the dusty pink of the stone and complimented perfectly Pippa's character: soft and beautiful with the unyielding resilience of the diamond. A colourful glint reflected on the diamond's surface before Hecate lifted the hand to place a kiss upon the warm skin of Pippa's knuckles -

-"It's beautiful" - Pippa gasped as she felt the smoothness of Hecate's lips right above the cold metal -

-"As you are" - Hecate breathed -

-"I love you. I love you so much, Hiccup" - Pippa wove her fingers in jet black hair and closed her eyes in overwhelming adoration -

-"I love you too, Pipsqueak. So very much" - Hecate closed the distance and kissed her soon-to-be wife lovingly, with hope, with a promise to never let go again.


End file.
